European Published Patent Application No. 0 580 590 describes two individual VHF antennas with differing directional characteristics, integrated into the bumper of a motor vehicle, which are connected together so as to achieve an all-around directional diagram for the antenna voltage. In this context, an individual VHF antenna includes an electrically conductive surface that is tuned via a series-connected inductance to the reception frequency in the VHF broadcast region.